


Mingomingo Kata (to smile)

by kyber-erso (aoraki)



Series: Keep me Warm [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso
Summary: As deep as Anakin's capacity for anger was, so to was his ability to be incandescent with the light.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Keep me Warm [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan had seldom met untrained force sensitive children. Of those he had, none could hold a flame to one Anakin Skywalker.

The boy's presence in the force was a galaxy in of itself. Layered, immense, burning with possibility. It was true what the masters said - the boy's temper was frightening. It built in him like a gathering storm, strong enough to be felt under Obi-Wan's own skin, only to extinguish with a violent clash of thunder - and a shattered window. To bear the responsibility to tame it was daunting.

As deep as Anakin's capacity for anger was, so to was his ability to be incandescent with the light.

Like now, small hand caught in Obi-Wan's - likely Anakin's only tether from floating away into the canopy above. The boy was absolutely mystified. Given the uncontrolled nature of his powers, Anakin tended to throw his emotions out for everyone to see. It was messy, invasive, a clear sign of lack of discipline - but it held a quality of innocence... It was beautiful in its disarray. Obi-Wan mourned for the children in the creche who had lost this facet of themselves.

Anakin was chattering excitedly to him, pointing out everything that caught his attention - topics changing as rapid as rain. The very air was buzzing with excitement, wonder, disbelief, impatience. The only way to not be blinded by it was to let the feelings absorb into himself.

Obi-Wan couldn't help a smile as he did so.


	2. Tahu-nui-a-rangi (Southern Lights)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan catch a spectacular sight in the sky during the night of the Solstice.

Anakin shifted to lean more firmly into his master's side. The knight's cloak swept over the boy's shoulders, sheltering the exposed skin of his neck from the chill of the alpine air. 

The aurora continued to dance in the inky sky above, painting a path across the horizon in vivid strokes of green. As stunning as this new sight was to Anakin, his gaze could not stray far from his master.

An earthy, variant glow graced Obi-Wan's features gently, catching brightly only in the wetness of his eyes. It reminded Anakin strangely of his mother. 

"Are you lonely, Obi-Wan?" 

The words were sudden against the quiet that had developed between the pair. Startled, the knight glanced down with a furrowed brow at the young padawan who had spoken them. 

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice rumbling against Anakin's shoulder. 

"I know..." the padawan plucked uselessly at some stray strands at the edge of his sleeve. "I know you would prefer to be spending Solstice at the temple, where you and mister Qui-Gon..." his voice trailed off, sensing as the knight grew tense. 

Obi-Wan's features were shuttered. His usually all encompassing aura was tightly withdrawn. He had looked the same when Anakin accidentally broke one of the odd looking teacups back in their temple apartment. As if he was in pain, but... _worse_. 

Anakin's chest tightened at the sight, and he felt the sudden need to chatter. He much preferred Obi-Wan to be irritated with him than whatever this was. 

"Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed shakily, squeezing the padawan's shoulder to still his nervous rambling. The knight's smile was brittle but genuine. "I'm not lonely." 

He drew the boy closer to himself in a loose embrace, eyes once again drawn to the viridescent spectacle above. "I am with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years whanau  
> More dumpster fire content, but we shan't question a rare blessing from the god of inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> For nano. Kia kaha whanau


End file.
